Wings of Fire: The Forgotten Legend
by Maximus Draconis
Summary: Before Darkstalker, the tribes were almost peaceful, but it was never meant to last. The tale lost to time is unfolded, and the timer is ticking for change in Phyrria.
1. Prologue

Wings of Fire: The Forgotten Legend

By Max Grey (Maximus Draconis)

Prologue

Approximately 50 years before Darkstalker's Terror

Before the birth of Darkstalker, the tension between the Nightwings and Icewings was increasing. The Icewings were blaming the Nightwings for having spies in their territory, while the Nightwings got mad because the Icewings were "intruding on Nightwing territory".

At this time there was a Nightwing who was a great warrior and revered across all Pyrrhia, known as Windshadow. He was tired of all the fighting and asked Queen Oblate to give assistance, so they would stop the disagreement. He promised the Icewings they would not tread on their territory, in return, they would not have any spies in Icewing kingdom (even though the Icewings agreed, they were still mad about the spies, and that carried over to the actual war).

After the ordeal, Queen Oblate called Windshadow privately. He walked through the grand hallway up to the huge doors and went past. They were shut behind him by the two guards. The queen was sitting on the throne.

"Yes, my queen, what is it you called me for?"

She smiled at him.

"This is a very private matter. There is no one in this room but us."

"If you want to keep whatever this is a secret, I will swear on my honor to keep it so."

"You know I have no heir to continue the throne, and I have no one who is good enough for my heir. Will you accept, from a friend, not queen, to continue my line and help raise the best dragonets? You are a very skillful dragon at almost anything, and I would love it if you ruled alongside me."

She looked at him for a desperate answer. He just stood frozen, looking like he was just attacked by an Icewing.

"I…who would say no to such a privilege? I gladly accept and promise that our dragonets will grow up to be better than what I am!"

One year later, in a dark sky filled with stars and the two moons, on the cliffside, were two dragons pacing back and forth.

"I told you it was a bad idea to have the eggs out here! Why can't we just have them on the palace hatching grounds?" asked Windshadow.

"Because it is bad for them, with everyone watching! Alright, we know for certain one is female and the other male. If only we would stop arguing about names, we could…"

Before the female could finish, a loud crack could be heard from one of the eggs.

"It's happening! Oh, three, no, _two_ , moons, it's coming out!"

A little dragonet burst through the shell.

"She's the female! And I called it, she will be named Vigilance!"

The little dragonet squealed and advanced toward Oblate.

Then the second egg started cracking, and the queen turned toward Windshadow.

"Dear, the male is hatching, it's…" she stopped.

"Are you ok?"

Windshadow was looking up at the two moons with his back toward the queen. A bird crossed the moon's light.

"I have seen a vision. Yes, Vigilance will succeed the throne. But disaster will befall the Nightwings, and the greed of a monarch will be the end. And our son," who crawled out of the shell, looked at the two moons, and at the same time a comet crossed the dark sky, "will be called Nighthawk, though not for the rest of his life." He looked with sadness at Oblate, who started to have a worried look on her face, and then the dragonets, who stared back at him.

"I have already failed as a parent. But I will still try my best, for you, dear."

 **That was a great first page! Hope I can continue it...**

 **Vigilance, dragon species and Pyrrhia belong to Tui T. Sutherland.**

 **The rest are my OCs**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Five years later

The dragonet raced through the hallway as fast as his legs could carry him. _Room 4d, room 4d, come on, where is it!?_ Finally, after a while of running, it was on the left. He could hear the teacher.

"The anatomy of the Sandwing includes the well-known…" she stopped and looked at the entrance.

"Am I late?" he said, panting.

The teacher looked at him with a smile.

"Well, since you made an effort for once to get to class, I won't count this time." The other students laughed as Shadowhawk sat down.

"As I was saying, the most well-known part of a Sandwing is the poisonous barbed tail, which is fatal, as you all should know. It can only be cured by one thing. Does anyone know what it is?"

Everyone was silent.

"It's a carefully guarded secret. But we are the only tribe outside the Sandwings to know the antidote. It is the cactus juice from the desert cactus in the Sandwing kingdom." The students wrote it down and the class continued.

 _Alright, let's see here. Next class should be room A4 and that's…oh, wait, that's seer class._ He looked up to the high central tower and took off.

The teacher Sightseer, who was the queen's own seer and good friends with Shadowhawk.

When the room was filled with all four of the seer students, Sightseer started.

"Yesterday, I had a prophecy. Even though I am the queen's seer, I want you guys to see if you can decipher it."

" _One who is present_

 _And the very best seer_

 _Will come to resent_

 _Not one of her peers_

 _But the one who will end_

 _The peaceful place of grass_

 _When history takes a bend_

 _And an old age will pass_."

All the students wrote it down and were all in deep thought. _I think I know who it is, and she's not going to like it. This class has started the new age already, and they don't know it yet,_ Shadowhawk thought.

"Imagine, what do you think it means?" Sightseer asked.

"I'm officially dumbfounded," she said.

"Any ideas, Swiftwings?"

"Well, it's obvious it's someone from this time…"

"I KNOW WHAT IT IS!" another student shouted.

"What is it then, Allknowing?"

"Someone from this tribe right now will destroy our home!" she said. Then there was absolute silence as everyone just stared at Allknowing. "I think that is a possibility…um, class dismissed. Homework today is reviewing the definite differences between a vision and a dream."

The rest of the students filed out, but Shadowhawk stayed behind.

"You know what it means, right?" Sightseer asked.

"Yeah. And I think that old age is starting to pass already."

"Oh…it's Allknowing, isn't it?"

He sighed. "Allknowing is so arrogant and annoying. She already thinks she's the best seer in the class, and even though you say I'm the best, I starting to think not."

"Don't say that. You are the best, and tomorrow, you can prove she isn't as high as she thinks she is."

"Ok. Thanks," he said as he walked out of the room. _I know exactly what that prophecy means. I am going to not be in the picture anymore. I was not meant to be the queen's seer. I know…_ in one of his visions, an adult Allknowing was arguing with Vigilance (which meant she was to be queen after all) and a little dragonet, who…looked…familiar. _Changes are coming, and no one is going to be prepared._

 **This one took me a little longer... please comment if you want more!**  
 **Based on the books by Tui T. Sutherland.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Shadowhawk flew back to the palace, he saw hundreds of Nightwings working their daily jobs below him; a couple was arguing, the shopkeeper was smiling (must have had a good day), and guards were practicing; this was all done in the Great Diamond.

The Great Diamond was a collection of a few buildings, namely the school, library, and the palace, which towered over everything. Shadowhawk flew into the Great Hall to land softly onto the stone. He found the queen talking with an Icewing,

"…and that's settled. Tell her we'll be going in about a few days. Thank you." And at that, the Icewing jumped and flew off into the distance. Queen Oblate looked at Shadowhawk.

"Hello, son. Is something worrying you? You look kind of sad," she said as he realized he was frowning and tried his best to manage a smile.

"Ah, everything's all right, mom." If he told anyone of what he knew of the future, it would be disastrous. Thank the moons for animus magic and blocking mind-readers. "Where's Vigilance?" He asked.

Oblate looked at him with a funny expression.

"Oh, she's probably where she normally is, in her room."

"Ok, thanks. Well, good morning!" He walked over down the hall to Vigilance's room, where he opened the door to find her looking at herself in the mirror, wearing diamonds on her wings. _That dragon's problem with diamonds is outrageous_ he thought. She turned to him and asked, "What do you want?"

He smiled and responded, "Just checking where you were." _But then again, where else would she be?_ "Well, good morning." And ran off to his room on the other side of the corridor.

The doors were opened by Shadowhawk as he was about to go to bed, then he passed by the fountain water in the middle of his room and paused to look at the water. The dragon staring back at him was a normal Nightwing face. But what was different about Shadowhawk was that unlike other mind-readers and seers, where they had sliver tear-drop like scales, he had a lined silver streak under each eye. He thought it was because of him being the first Nightwing animus (a secret which he had kept well-hidden that no one knew), while his mother thought it was because of the comet in the sky when he was born.

He stood looking at his reflection awhile, wondering what those silver scales could do. Sure, he could see blurred futures, and read minds (even though that too was a little fuzzy), but he knew those scales were meant for something else. So, focusing, as the room was completely silent, he searched for…something. After a little bit, with no luck, he was about to go to his bed. Then it hit him.

 **Sorry for it being a little short. I was running out of time, so I made this in about an hour...**  
 **Vigilance, Nightwings, and the Night Kingdom belong to Tui T. Sutherland.**  
 **The rest are my OCs.**  
 **Please comment! That would be much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shadowhawk's head was spinning. Lights started flashing before his eyes. The walls warped, bending inward and outward before he closed his eyes. When he opened them, his room was definitely not the same as he had last seen it. All the furnishings were gone (he didn't have much anyway, though), except a few moldy cushions.

Then all the sudden, the walls were moving again as his head swam. Before he blacked out, he had heard a voice saying,

"Here you go. The perfect suite for you. Decorated with a Seawing in mind, two thousand years ago."

Another voice broke the black silence in his head.

"Hurry, you're going to be late for school! Get up!"

He touched his head with a jolt, thankful he was still alive, then realized he was on the floor. _Was that a dream or a vision?_ It felt too real to be a dream, yet different from a vision. He raced to the hall, ate, grabbed a few scrolls, and flew off with a confused expression.

After the day was done, the gentle breeze sliding across his face, still disturbed about yesterday, deep in thought, he suddenly bumped into something and fell.

"Oof! Watch where you're going, please!" said a dragonet's voice.

Shadowhawk looked up. "I'm sorry! I'll…" He looked at her. She had dark green eyes, with a few silver scales. After a moment had passed, he snapped out of it. "Wait…I don't believe I've seen you before."

She looked at him with a smile. "I'm one of the lower students. You look…familiar."

"Yes, you've probably seen me. I'm Shadowhawk, by the way, so almost everyone sees me, but I don't see everyone," he said with a chuckle.

"Wow, I'm talking to royalty! I am so sorry for bumping into you…"

"No, that's all right. I was deep in thought. Should have been more aware. But what is your name, may I ask?"

She blushed. "Oh, I'm Foeslayer, and if you're thinking, that's a terrifying name, I'm not at all terrifying."

"No, I love that name. Say, are you part of diplomacy class?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes, are you?"

"Yep! So, I guess we're both going to the Nightwing-Icewing meeting tomorrow, then?"

Foeslayer suddenly jumped. "Oh, buy the moons! I forgot about that! Thank you!"

"Would you like to come to the palace with me for a little bit?" he questioned.

She then had a worried look on her face. "Sorry, I have to go home! My mother is probably going to be yelling like 'Foeslayer, why were you late from school!?'"

"Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!" he said as she flew off and waved.

Shadowhawk proceeded to the palace, this time with caution. He arrived and saw his mother deep in conversation, so he slipped out of sight into his room, and shut the big, black doors. He knew something that had not happened before happened yesterday, and he was going to do it again.

But this time, he was going to be prepared.

 **This one was a little longer like promised. (Unless I didn't, but oh well). Hope you like it!**  
 **Question: There is one line from one of the books. Can you find it?**  
 **Nightwings, Icewings, and Foeslayer belong to Tui T. Sutherland.**  
 **The rest is mine.**  
 **Please comment!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The moons shone its brilliance onto the balcony. Shadowhawk looked out into the darkness of the night, then around at his room. He took a deep breath and felt that powerful surge of energy.

This time, he kept his eyes open. The world around him collapsed and spread in all different directions. He suddenly was floating in a seeming tunnel of…nothing. _What the…?_ A blinding white light came out of nowhere that blotted out reality. He stood there, motionless. _What do I do? Can I even do anything?_ He could hear nothing. He was in nothing.

This place should not exist, yet he was in it. It felt familiar, in a weird, empty way. The emptiness would not last long. Streams of little black particles floated past him. _Should I touch them? I guess I don't have any other option._ His claw reached out and touched some. Instantly he was sucked into the stream and everything darkened as the lines of reality pulled itself together. Immediately immense pressure was applied everywhere on him and Shadowhawk screamed in agony. When it finally subsided, he felt drained and tired as he panted. An eerie glow went through all his scales and disappeared.

The room looked the same as it had when he had gone to that…distorted reality? He walked out to the balcony, which was still intact, and the three moons shined down on the ground. It defiantly was not the same, because the ground was way higher than normal. There were pieces of marble sticking up from it, and other material. It's almost as if it was deserted, from a forgotten past, and… _wait…that's it! I'm in the future!_ That must be it! But another question is, are there still any more dragons around? He looked up at the moons and squinted.

There, a black dot could be seen in the moon's light. It was getting…bigger. First, he was scared. _Should I go meet it? No, I'll stay here and spy on it, if it comes this way_. Running, he opened the huge black doors and found an empty, cold, barren, sad hall, or what was left of it. He raced out to the Great Diamond and looked around at the decayed sight, went flying up quietly to one of the buildings (which was now part of a cliff); and there he waited for the unknown dragon if that was what it was.

Moments later, a hulking black shadow hovered above the Great Diamond, then descended. While Shadowhawk was looking at this dragon, he noticed a small blue speck was following it. Is that a…Seawing!? What is it doing out here!? Now, this was starting to get very interesting. The Nightwing was huge, three times the size of a Skywing! It looked around for a moment, touched the palace wall and another wall. The Seawing obviously stalking the Nightwing, but why?

Suddenly, the Seawing shuddered, and flew, looking at all the windows of the buildings, with suspicion, and…fear? Shadowhawk took a deep breath, as the Seawing passed him by without noticing him. He then spotted the Nightwing flying toward the classrooms. It ducked its head as the dragon had disappeared into the darkness, with the Seawing in tow. What was curious was the Nightwing had no idea the Seawing was even there, or he just ignored him.  
A while later, the Nightwing came back out to the central courtyard, which was filled with vegetation. Shadowhawk flew a little closer to get a better look. The Nightwing stopped walking and sat down, the Seawing still looking at him. He noticed just now that the Nightwing had blue under his wings.  
After a little bit, the Nightwing started crying. Why is he crying? Is it the Seawing's fault? The Seawing looked away, disturbed a little, proceded to pick up a beautiful marble and set it gently in front of the gigantic dragon. The big dragon at first didn't notice it, then looked at it with a mix of sadness and fear in his eyes. What the dragon said next, sent a shock down Shadowhawk's spine and made his eyes go wide open.

"Clearsight?" he said in a whisper. "Clearsight?"

 **This I think is my longest one yet! Hope you all enjoy! Please comment!**  
 **Find the line from the book!**  
 **Based on the books by Tui T. Sutherland.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A cold breeze swept across the valley. _Clearsight? I've heard that name in one of my visions! And she also looked like someone I know…_

The Nightwing interrupted his thoughts.

"Clearsight, if you're still here, speak to me. Please, please speak to me."

Silence.

"Then listen. I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you. I forgive you. I know you were scared. I saw everything you were afraid of in that last moment when you – when you put the bracelet on me."

He hesitated,

"I'm sorry I put that spell on you," and looked in Shadowhawk's direction. Fear gripped him.

"If you come back to me. I'll promise I'll never enchant your mind again. I promise I'll listen to you this time. We can choose the best future together."

The Nightwing laughed a small laugh and turned away.

"I could use your help with what you've left me. A ruined city, a weak and broken tribe."

It was too much for Shadowhawk to bear. He wanted to go back. He wanted to go home. The ground beneath him collapsed, and he dropped suddenly into the never-ending hole of darkness.

He didn't know if he was falling or flying, but it would soon end as the world flashed white and he found himself back in his room, exactly the way it was before he left. He fell to the floor, gasping, and gathered himself. What did that Nightwing mean by 'a ruined city, a weak and broken tribe'? _Does that mean our tribe or another tribe will crumble? Is he referencing to the prophecy I heard earlier, and are we at the 'end of an age'?_ He pondered this for a while, before drifting off to sleep.

The next evening, Shadowhawk realized there was the diplomatic meeting in the Ice Kingdom.  
Sightseer had told everyone: "Be respectful. We don't want another war started by bickering."  
The horn was then sounded to leave, and the Nightwings flew off in the direction of the Ice Kingdom.

Shadowhawk sighed as he flew with the guards alongside his mother and Vigilance, who was wearing diamonds on her wings and arms. The journey was long and as they got closer, the air freshened to a cold crisp. The Ice Kingdom, he was told, was the most unforgiving territory, absolutely freezing with only rare polar bears, seals, and scavengers to live off of on land. The totally white landscape glittered in the evening sunlight and was rolled out like a giant scroll. A huge building dominated the landscape, standing tall before the Nightwings. A group of Icewings came forward from the palace, and all had Icicles around their necks. _Icicles represent rank. The fewer the number, the higher the rank,_ thought Shadowhawk, as most of them had two. One of them came forward (he had one icicle) and addressed the queen.

"Queen Oblate of the Nightwings, welcome to the Ice Kingdom."

 **I hate thinking sometimes! Hope ya enjoy! Please comment and fav! Based on the books by Tui T. Sutherland.**  
 **The quotes are taken from the book Talons of Power.**  
 **Sorry, it was kinda late. Watching football :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Follow me, please."

The Icewing turned around and flew the way he had come. Shadowhawk had never felt so cold in his life, and he saw the others shivering as well. Vigilance complained.

"Why is it so cold? I'm going to have all my limbs frozen off." _And those all those diamonds that she has is also a problem, but of course, she won't admit it._

"I can assure you, Princess Vigilance, it will be warm to your liking when we get there," said the Icewing.

Queen Oblate just smiled. _How can she keep a smile in this type of weather, that's what I want to know,_ Shadowhawk thought.

The group flew over an Icewing village as they kept on moving. A large dome arose from in front of them, that was hand-carved by the Icewings years ago.

"I think you are going to warm up to our gift of diplomacy," the Icewing said coldly (weren't all of them cold?) as they approached the dome. The powdered snow was soft as the dragons landed at the entrance. Shadowhawk felt…something strong in the air. It was the same feeling he had when he entered that…place. Now, what should he call it? He had entered the place where nothing really existed, and he was falling into twilight…that's it! The Twilight Zone! He snapped back into reality to realize a group of Icewings stood before them.

"Let me introduce the newly crowned Queen of the Icewings, Queen Diamond." The queen had a menacing look, and Shadowhawk felt anger, fear, and torture from her.

"I am deeply sorry if you were a little cold on your way here. Let me give you our gift of diplomacy, generously made by our animus." There were only three bracelets for the six Nightwings there, so they had to share. Shadowhawk looked over to Truthfinder next to him, who had a worried look on her face.

"What is it, Truthfinder?" he whispered.

She replied, "I just read her mind, and she laughed to herself 'if only you poor Nightwings had an animus.'" _Oh, great, a mean_ _ **and**_ _insulting monarch, who thinks she's that and a bag of diamonds._

"Actually, that's her name," Truthfinder added.

Before they all walked in, Foeslayer's mother, who shared a bracelet with her daughter, gave instructions to her. "Foeslayer, we will share this bracelet." Foeslayer just rolled her eyes. "Foeslayer, I'm bringing you on this mission because I don't trust you if I leave you behind, but if you say one word to any Icewing, there will be consequences." She paused. "And Foeslayer, don't break anything."

They all walked through the tunnel to the dome, and the meeting began.

"I would like you to meet some of my family, Subzero, who you know, and my son should be coming along shortly…" Diamond turned to her left to another Icewing, whispered something, and resumed as the other Icewing took off. "Excuse me, I am telling my son to hurry up. Now, let's get down to business." It was very long and boring, as was expected. Halfway through, Shadowhawk felt like something was missing.  
More like someone.  
Foeslayer.

 **APSN**

 **Sorry, but this series will be on a little hold, due to the biggest disaster in summer: SCHOOL! I will probably post the next chapter about early November, so again, apologies.**

 **I apologize, but these next few chapters are kind of rushed.**  
 **Based on the books by Tui T. Sutherland.**  
 **Please comment!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He looked around and didn't see her. _Ok, she went running off. I guess it was expected that she would._ For him, she was just…different. And she made him feel happy. _I am getting so distracted!_ Shadowhawk looked at the two queens talking, who were deep in conversation; so, he slipped out quietly.

When the tunnel had reached its end, he glanced right and saw Foeslayer, sitting with an Icewing. They were facing the sunset, and the Icewing spoke: "It's these old legends we have. Warning us of the dangers of animus magic – use it too much, you lose your soul, some mystical mumbo-jumbo like that, which probably isn't even true. But once there's a law set down in the Ice Kingdom, everyone better follow it with no questions asked." Making sure he wasn't noticed, Shadowhawk hid behind a snow drift. _So, this Icewing was apparently an animus, and that's the energy that's coming from…an earring?_ He looked closer and realized Foeslayer was wearing one. The world flashed, and information poured into his head. The earring was enchanted to keep the wearer warm and safe, no matter the danger.

He gasped for air, trembling on what just occurred.

"No. Why did you do this – for me? Aren't you worried about your soul?" Foeslayer said in a funny yet serious tone.

"Not anymore. It's yours now…if you want it," the Icewing said.

Shadowhawk watched intently and heard some words from the Icewing's mind, although all was not clear (he certainly wasn't the best at mind reading). _Mother will never allow it…the queen will crush my entire life…it's my life, my magic, and my heart._ Then Foeslayer held talons with him. _Oh, this is very, very bad. Strictly forbidden. Who knows what might come out of this. Oh, wait a minute…_ Shadowhawk's thoughts were interrupted.

"I'm going to say something really sappy," Foeslayer said.

The Icewing smirked. "More sappy than what I just said? I'd like to see you try." A pale cold wind swept through.

"I have this strange feeling that the world is about to change forever," Foeslayer replied.

 _In more ways than you possibly could know._

"Well, I know that my world is changed forever. And – wait. Someone's watching us. Come out now, in the name of Prince Arctic!"

Shadowhawk stepped boldly out from behind the drift. "You heard every word, didn't you?" The Icewing's eyes narrowed. "Well, I guess I just have to take care of the problem."  
Foeslayer reacted quickly. "No! Please don't! He promises he won't tell anyone, right Shadowhawk?"

He looked at the annoyed Icewing. "You are a very good dragon, I am sure. Please to be acquainted. I promise not to tell anyone because I know what you are capable of. We don't want another war, do we?" The Icewing, whose name was Arctic, _Prince Arctic_ , still glared at him.  
"Why should I trust…" he paused, then looked at Foeslayer, "you?"

"Because he's a good friend of mine, and you trust me, don't you?" Foeslayer looked at him with pitiful eyes. "Ok, fine," Arctic grumbled. "What do you want, and if nothing, go away." Shadowhawk took a deep breath. "There is something I want you to know, but now is not the time or place."

They all then heard footsteps, and out came the party of queens from the dome. Oblate had a very tired expression, and Diamond looks smug. "Thank you so much for your hospitality. And may the peace continue." Oblate said wearily.  
The other dragons faced each other. "Arctic, you can come with us if you like. It is a bit warmer there, but I'm sure you'll like it." Foeslayer said to Arctic, and he then thought for a while. "I'm still not quite sure yet…"  
"Well, come whenever you feel like it!"

As the Nightwings started to fly off, Shadowhawk heard what he thought was from Diamond's mind.

 _Thank goodness that's over, she was a real pain. Now let the real fun begin._

 **Hey, Y'all! IT HAS BEEN A SHORT TIME but I am back. Enjoy!**  
 **Sorry if it was a little boring, but just wait for the better things to come!**  
 **Based on the books by Tui T. Sutherland**  
 **Some parts were taken from Legends: Darkstalker**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The breeze was crisp and cold as the Nightwings flew over the blank white land, happy to be going home to a warmer situation. Shadowhawk flew behind Oblate and looked down to see a bit of smoke rising from a small area, and what he saw was two scavengers, wrapped in a giant polar bear's skin. He had never seen scavengers before and had only heard of them in a scroll dating back around 300 years, entitled _Curious Creatures: What Scavengers Are_ , which gave minimal information. A question popped into his head.

"Mother, have you seen a scavenger?" Oblate looked back.

"Yes! They are some of the cutest things ever! I have…" she paused. "a fascination for them. Aren't they peculiar?" Shadowhawk felt like there was something else she could have said.

They stopped for a rest in a clearing of a forest. Shadowhawk said, "I'll just stretch my legs and go walking."  
Oblate looked at him for a moment, and said, "All right. Just don't get lost. Be back as soon as you can."

He walked off into the forest, enjoying the scenery for a while. He finally felt at peace. Nothing was bothering him. The light filtered through the trees casting life on the plants. A crying noise was instantly heard, echoing through the forest. Was that a cry? Shadowhawk asked himself since it sounded like a cry, but at the same time, it didn't. He ran to the direction the sound was coming from, and what he found was quite unexpected. A small scavenger had its head in its hands, with water running from its face. Shadowhawk thought it would be a good time to test a scavenger to see if it was above average intelligence. He had tried reading minds of deer and snakes (the snakes were hard), and saw nothing but eat, sleep, and escape/eat.  
But what he discovered in the scavenger's mind was, well, mind-blowing. He could see two other scavengers standing next to the one and could feel the emotions of the creature: sad, alone, and scared. Pity came from Shadowhawk, and he slowly came close to the scavenger, who didn't notice until the dragon was right in front of it, and it jumped and fell to the ground in fear. Shadowhawk had to think of something to calm it down. Then another experiment came into mind. Or rather out of his mind. He tried to project words into the scavenger, and let it translate in the other's mind. The scavenger stopped crying, and stood still, frozen. Then it started blabbing, none of which the dragon could interpret. Reaching into his mind, the scavenger wanted to go to where those other scavengers were. Does it really want to go to the Ice Kingdom? Realizing he had animus magic (how could you forget about something like that? But he did.) he said, "Go to where you want to go." And the scavenger disappeared in thin air.  
Satisfied, he went back to the camp, where Oblate and a very bored-looking Diamond were waiting.  
"I was worried sick about you! I almost sent a party to look for you, because LOOK AT THE HORIZON! We have to get moving before the sun gets up all the way!" It was true. The sun had just kissed the hills of morning.  
"Well, I'm ready when you are." And they flew off to the Night Kingdom, finally. Shadowhawk looked back and smiled in the direction of the Ice Kingdom, knowing he did something right.

 **Things are heating up, and this is the start of everything.**  
 **Based on the books by Tui T. Sutherland**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The morning was bright, but of course, all the Nightwings were all asleep in the Night Kingdom. Those who had returned from the trip were exhausted.  
The silent night was interrupted by the sound of two Nightwings moving as quietly as they could. One was tall and black, while the other was almost dragonet size and grey.  
"Shh! Come on, come on! Quietly now…no, don't poke him! They'll all wake up!" The tall one said to the other.  
They came to the vast hall doors, which were conveniently opened slightly, just enough for the two to squeeze through. Looking around, making sure no one was awake, they went under one of the tables, where there was a hidden trapdoor. Opening it and closing it behind them, they descended a spiraling staircase of black stone, into the deep earth. It ended at a circular room of average size. It consisted of nothing but six torches and a column. But this one had a large purple sphere right in the middle.  
"You are late." A Nightwing came out of a corner, with a snarling expression, making the smaller one jump.  
The taller one responded. "Sorry. There was a little detour in which they ran into. They came back later than expected." The one who was already there, the oldest one, turned to the purple sphere.  
"What did you want us here for, Dis?" The sphere suddenly lit up, and a voice issued from it. "I want you to keep an eye for a certain…prince. He is the slight problem in our plans and might interfere. But in the case, he finds out anything, bind him and bring him to me. I have plans for him. Now go!"  
The light then faded. "You heard him. GET MOVING!" The oldest one said, and the other two quickly ran up the stairwell. "If they fail, they know what happens."

 _Oh, finally! Relaxation and rest!_ His wings were killing him but thank the moons he didn't have to do anything today. Shadowhawk got out of bed and walked over to his sister's room. _Of course, she's still sleeping!_ A distant noise rung throughout the hall outside, like the shutting of doors. No one is supposed to be up, right? He ran to the doors and flung them wide open but found no trace of any dragon. That was a little weird. Suspicious, he went back into his room and fell asleep.

The feast later was set up beautifully. There were all kinds of food, including fish (which apparently was edible when smoked), pig (a Nightwing favorite), and sheep, a tradition. At the head of the very, very, _very_ long table was Queen Oblate laughing and talking with the other highly ranked officials, like everyone else in the room. Shadowhawk looked at the assortment and couldn't resist. While he was eating, he felt a pair of eyes looking at him. He ignored it and went back to eating, but quickly looked behind him, and found Foeslayer staring at him with a cheeky smile.  
"You look incredibly ridiculous when you eat, especially when eating that pig. As they say, you are what you eat." He finished chewing and coughed. "Please, don't make me laugh. And, I am just a little hungry, since I just traveled more than you ever had." He gave a little smirk, and they both laughed. Then Foeslayer's eyes turned serious.  
"Hey, can I ask you a question privately?"  
"Sure." He replied. They walked outside to one of the many balconies of the palace, where the moon cast its illuminating glow on the dark land.

"So, what is it?" he asked. Foeslayer shifted uneasily. "Well, you are one of the only dragons I trust…"  
"I am gathering that this is personal and that this has something to do with Arctic?" She turned red. "Yes…but how can this work? How could I love an Icewing, of all tribes? What am I going to do?" She dropped to the floor and started crying. Shadowhawk stood there with pity but didn't really know what to say.  
"Hey, calm down! Look at me!" he demanded. She looked up at him slowly with a tearful face.  
"It's all right. There are some who mingle in with other tribes, so you aren't going to be the first one. There's nothing wrong with it."  
He slowly wrapped his wing around her. She stopped crying and snuggled up against him.  
"Thank you." Shadowhawk smiled with those faint words. "Now I'm wondering, why didn't you fall for me in the first place?" She slapped him. "Now I really hate you."  
Shadowhawk looked inside for a moment and caught a glimpse of a swift, fleeting shadow. "We were not alone." He got up and raced indoors and gave chase. He turned a corner, but ran into the misfortune of the feast, and saw no sign of the sign of the spy.  
Foeslayer came panting next to Shadowhawk. "What was that about?"  
"Someone was watching on us." His face was grave, and she gave a worried look. "Oh, no. This is…"  
"Don't say it. That dragon I am sure is spying on me, not you. I know I am the target."  
"How?" she asked. But Shadowhawk walked away from a stunned Foeslayer. _It is becoming too dangerous for everyone else. I must go to the future._

 **This is the conclusion of the prologue (of the prologue). I also got the 12th book. The ending always kills me, especially this one. Enjoy!**  
 **Based on the books Wings of Fire by Tui T. Sutherland**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been seven sunrises, and there was no sign. All the queen could do was sit on her throne and hope that there was anything to hear of her son, anything.

"Gone, gone again…" she sobbed, "just like his father. Not again! No! Not again!"

Even Vigilance had a sad look, though she and her older brother never talked much. She had not really even known him, or even what to think of him, which was weird because she knew exactly what everyone she met was like. The only thing he was to her was an enigma, the Enigma.

No one could console the queen. "History repeats itself", "the curse is still in effect", and other saying spread around the castle. This was something, everyone said, that the queen would never recover from.

At around midday, the commander stood in front of Oblate.

"Your majesty, no word still. As you have requested, the other tribes do not know about it." If any of the other tribes knew about Shadowhawk's disappearance, there would be a dragon hunt, and whoever got him would demand ransom. "I am telling you that there is still no…"

"There is still a chance! There is always a chance!" the queen screamed. The commander patiently waited.

"There is no chance." He said with a firm voice. And with that, the queen slumped in her throne. "There is no chance," she repeated.

The news shocked the kingdom, spreading like fire. Foeslayer was in deep contemplation as Shadowhawk's words echoed throughout her mind. _That dragon, I am sure, is spying on me. I know I am the target._ She had no idea that it would lead to his disappearance and had kept it a secret. Staring at the wall, she considered her options. _Should I report what happened? Or should_ …a bold plan revealed itself to her.

An Icewing stood guard on the Ice-Sand Kingdom border. It was certainly one of the most boring jobs, but that was what the kingdom was. Blank and boring. Behind him was home: in front was the rest of the world, including the vast desert, which was a huge contrast between the white of the snow. It was a lot to take in for any ordinary Icewing, but he had been stationed there for a while now. He wanted to not just see it, but to go out there, and experience what it was like. But unfortunately, only messengers and high-ranked Icewings could go outside the kingdom. And he was not one of those high-ranked Icewings. _It really stinks to be in Seventh Circle._ At least he wasn't at the civilian level. _That_ was horrible. He was certainly grateful for that.

He yawned as he looked up at the sun. Midday. His eyes were starting to close, just then he noticed a black dot on the far side of the curve of the earth, getting bigger as it seemingly progressed toward him. Sunlight reflected off the flying object. _Another messenger_ , he thought. An Icewing flew straight toward the guard, but it was one that he had never seen before, and he was good with faces. The mysterious Icewing had a silver ring on one of his talons and three icicles around his neck; then proceeded to land.

"Are you part of the spy system?" the guard asked. The stranger looked a little bit uncomfortable.

"Ah, no. Sorry. I just had to clean up some things with other tribes. Hope you are enjoying your time here?"

The guard was surprised. Most highly ranked Icewings were, well, not the most outgoing. "Good, for the most part." Something seemed suspicious. "May I get your name?"

"Comatose. I'll give my regards to the queen for you. I know it's a tough job out here." And he left, leaving behind a happier guard.

"My queen, you have a messenger." The queen didn't even turn around and continued to look at herself in the ice. "I have been waiting for this message. Permit him to enter. And alone." Moments later, the messenger arrived, and the doors to the room were shut behind. Queen Diamond turned around.

"Comatose. Good news, I hope." The messenger was very good, and an excellent spy. She had just discovered him when he came to her a week ago and told some very interesting information. His only wish was to be in the Third Circle, and that he was not to be recognized, even within the kingdom, which was brilliant. Her perfect agent.

"Yes, your majesty. I have news from the Night Kingdom."

"Oh?"

"The Nightwing prince, Shadowhawk, who was at the meeting a little over a week ago, has suddenly disappeared. The Nightwings are searching but can find no trace of him. Which is a great opportunity to…" The queen smiled wickedly. "Find him and hold him for ransom. At long last, something exciting!" She then began to laugh.

"Exactly." Comatose smiled as well.

 _He was sighted. He doesn't know what's coming._ The old dragon looked at the smaller one, who was quivering with fright. "You were caught, yes?" The other gave a shaky nod. "Well, as you know, there are consequences for everything. And here is yours." Before the smaller Nightwing could do anything, the elder grabbed him by the throat and smashed the head into a wall. He brought his paw down to the chest, and pointed one claw to it, touching the skin. In one last look at the disoriented and bloody dragon, he stuck his claw all the way into the body. Screams came out. _But nobody can hear since we're underground._ They stopped, and the younger was finally dead. "Tsk, tsk. Consequences, consequences."

The next morning, the body of a young Nightwing was found in the square. Nobody knew who it was.

"The queen has declared Vigilance as the successor, as expected. This is our chance! We can take it over, and no one would know!" The scarred Nightwing exclaimed to the purple orb.

"I am still worried about the prince. If I do not find him, there will be major outcomes in order."

"The prince cannot be found! He was no threat anyway. What does he matter?" Silence followed.

"Plans will follow as normal. I trust the other problem was taken care of?"

"Yes, it was. In full effect."

"Good. Now begin the next stage."

"Yes, Dis."

And the light faded.

 **That is the longest one I've done! I AM SO HAPPY! I know it's not much, but this is also MY TENTH CHAPTER! (Technically eleventh) Super excited for making the next one!**  
 **Based on the books by Tui T. Sutherland**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _In more ways than you could possibly know._ The words were spinning inside his head, confusing him to no end. What was confusing about it was that it came from no one present, like whispering words on the wind. _The words without a voice._ He looked at the unfamiliar place he was in. _I need to get answers_. But where would he get the answers? The idea suddenly sprung from his mind. _I have to go back. I might get the answers, and then some; the truth of what really happened._

Most of the Nightwing population was there, gathered in the Great Diamond. It was the place of the most important decrees, and other announcements, most often delivered by the queen herself. Everyone was landing, crowding each other with loud, curious, excited words, wondering what the queen was going to say. The queen had not appeared to the public since the prince had gone missing. On the balcony overlooking the Diamond, the general came out. He extended out a paw. The crowd's enthusiasm died down.

"Please, be quiet. The queen will begin shortly." The general stepped back, and as he did so, the queen emerged onto the balcony, dressed in dark opals.

"Fellow Nightwings, as I have announced a week ago, the prince is missing still. This has deeply saddened all of us, and I should know. But time only goes forward, and so must we. You all know that the heir to the throne is my daughter, Vigilance. I now officially declare before you all, that the successor to the throne is Princess Vigilance." She paused. "And that will be all." With one last glance toward the darkening sun, she turned around to the palace and disappeared inside once more. As the murmurings rose again, so did the Nightwings as they went back to where they had come from.

Vigilance looked at her mom as she walked toward the back of the room and smiled at the thought of being the next queen. Oblate kept walking down the corridor at a slow pace. Vigilance bounded up beside her. "I will be the best queen the Nightwings ever had!" she shouted. Oh, I just can't wait! I will be just like you, don't worry, mother!" Oblate turned her head and said: "It makes me very happy to hear that you want to take this responsibility. I hope you find a good mate to go along with that cherry attitude and manage a happy life. Daughter, my life is one that is filled with regrets. I am getting old, and may not see your generation grow up. You must realize this. And…"

"This is the most exciting day in my life!" Vigilance suddenly shouted. Oblate sighed and shook her head. _Youth does not understand what the future truly is and what it holds; they never will. Is this generation already that oblivious to what's going on around them?_ Oblate thought. Beside her, Vigilance kept rambling on how glorious of a queen she was going to be. The queen stopped to where her room was and shut the door on her oblivious daughter outside. She walked into her room to stare up into the grey sky. _What would have you done? What would you have expected of me? Have I failed both you and the dragonets, and perhaps even the entire kingdom? Your prophecy is coming true_ , she realized with a pang of sorrow. _You were right, as always. I miss you._

Being stealthy had its advantages. Being stealthy and black made the dragon almost invisible against a dark sky. That was probably why the other tribes were scared of the Nightwings. And it was also the plausible reason why other tribes had animus dragons and the Nightwings did not. But not today, or more specifically, the past ten years. Yet no one but Shadowhawk knew that. Not even his own mother, the queen. He flew into his room with silent grace. _No one missed me, right?_

She looked at the two glasses of rare red wine. Looking at them, she thought _I am thirsty._ Taking it, she drank one of the glasses. At that moment, Shadowhawk entered the room. She turned to face him. "Shadowhawk…" she whispered and fell to the stone floor. Shadowhawk's eyes went wide and rushed to her side. "Mother, are you alright?" She lifted her head up a little and looked at him again.

"I need to tell you something right now." He looked up, confused. "What? We need to get you some help right now," and tried to pick her up. "No, I need to tell you now. You have been wondering about actually happened to your father."

"How did you know?"

She winced in pain and proceeded to tell the tale.

"I loved Windshadow. Everyone did. He was the greatest Nightwing of the generation and established peace between most of the tribes. During this time, we became mates. We kept this a secret for a year until you and your sister were hatched." She managed a smile.

"It was the most beautiful moment in my life. Vigilance was the first. But when you came out of your shell, a strange phenomenon occurred. Earlier, there had been only one moon present in the sky. Then suddenly there were all three. The other two had apparently been blotted out by the grey clouds. A rare comet also appeared. Then Windshadow looked at me and gave me a prophecy. 'Vigilance will succeed the throne. But disaster will befall the Nightwings, and the greed of a monarch will be the end. And our son will be called Shadowhawk, though not for the rest of his life.' There was something profoundly sad in his eyes. But he told me not to worry now, and focus on the present."

"Despite this prophecy, he knew what his responsibilities of a parent were. For two years we raised you both, and we were both very happy. Memories." She whispered, and clutched her belly in agony, but still resumed.

"I remember Vigilance, who had found a mirror and wouldn't stop looking at her reflection. You were a bit odd. You always sat looking at the wall or the sky, constantly wondering what life was about."

"But after those two years came to an end, the Icewings were in disarray. They just had a new queen crowned, a young dragoness named Diamond. Some of the Icewing elders, though, declared her ineligible, since she was so young [around five years] and was unfit for the ruling. The Ice kingdom was on the brink of civil war, and this caught the attention of the other tribes. Windshadow was highly respected throughout all of Phyrria, and he had to take care of this problem before it exploded. Before he left, he gazed at me with those passionate eyes, and said, 'I love you. I might not come back. Please take care of our dragonets.' And before I could say anything, he left without another word, followed by one guard." Oblate choked.

"After two weeks, waiting for some news of what happened, the guard that had accompanied Windshadow came back, looking very tired. I feared the worst and asked him where Windshadow was. The guard told us that when they got there, He asked the guard to stay outside of the ice dome. There were some raised voices and a quick flash of light inside the dome. The guard ran inside, and found Queen Diamond panting heavily, a little wounded; ten dead Icewings on the floor; but no sign of Windshadow. The guard asked the queen what happened, and Diamond said that Penguin, the Icewing animus, got into a very heated argument with Windshadow. Then, Penguin said something, and they both disappeared in a quick flash of light."

"I have not had any peace since that day. I grieved for Windshadow; I grieved for myself; I grieved for our young dragonets, and what to say to them. So for your safety, I hid the truth. Then again, there is no truth in lying. His death was kept hidden."

"But when we came to the Ice Kingdom, eight years later, I heard his voice. I think everyone did."

" _In more ways than you could possibly know_ ", Shadowhawk recited. "Do you think he is still alive?" he asked. Oblate turned her head.

"There is a connection that only mates have, and I do believe that he is alive because after hearing that ominous sentence, my heart cried out. The loss was terrible all those years, and I wanted to find him again. But for some reason, I couldn't do anything. It felt like he was gone so long that he didn't exist. Reality set in, and I thought I was just hearing voices. It couldn't be real."

"After that though, it has been torturing me." Her face was wet with tears. "Go, and find your father. He can explain in areas where I could not. If he is alive, and look in the Ice Kingdom, tell him that I loved him with all of my soul and being, even when he left." Shadowhawk started to cry as well.

"I can save you with…" he began.

"No! I already know that you have animus magic. To save me now it would be unnatural. Do not use power for greater power." And the soul of Queen Oblate of the NIghtwings left the world.

"No!" Shadowhawk whispered, collapsing on the floor beside her. I know you loved me. But I didn't return it. All I can do is what you asked. For the both of us." Slowly rising, he shut her eyes. "May you rest in peace."

Spreading his wings, he looked at the moon and back to his mother. Then a noise came from the entry: a gasp from Vigilance as she saw her mother dead on the floor. She lifted her head to look at Shadowhawk, looking with disbelief at him. Shadowhawk opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Whatever happened next would decide the fate of Phyrria. Everything had an effect, he knew. And this decision would be fatal. He turned and flew off into the dark sky. The resolve was set. And so was history.


	13. Epilogue

The clouds were parting to reveal a bright morning. The birds flew to catch the worms, twittering that normally was a beautiful sound to the ears. But not today. In the air was the pungent smell of murder. The fleeing dragon knew it was. What he was fleeing from was evil fate. History had just shifted in a new direction. He had the option to tell Vigilance what had transpired. He had the chance to tell her that he was an animus; tell her that he could time-shift. He shook aside what would have been. _There is only the present now_ he told himself. And onward he flew toward the Ice Kingdom.

The world was frozen. All she could do was stare. She couldn't process what happened. She was in her room, looking at her vast collection of diamonds. There were some noises coming from the hall. She first ignored them. But they continued. Then there was sobbing. She walked out. It had come from her mother's room. As she opened the door; "Mother, what's..." In the life-altering moment, there was the queen on the floor, eyes closed, and Shdowhawk looking at her with a sad look, then flying away. No, it was too soon. And she screamed.

Changes. That's all that happened in the last two weeks. Changes that involved death. But not just one. Two deaths, in two days. The first was a complete mystery. No one knew who the dragon was. But the second was not so mysterious, at least to Shadowhawk. It was probably going to be a lot more mystifying for others, though. The timing was absolutely horrible. This was horrible. All his life, nothing really major happened. Nothing impacted him. But fate just felt like dumping everything bad right then and there. It was, well, still quite a shock. Not totally unprepared though, since he knew something like this was going to happen. He would find his father, and...what would happen after that? He would have to think about that. He obviously knew he wouldn't be allowed back to the Night Kingdom.

"My queen, what should we do?" the general asked her. Vigilance was still in disbelief. Her mother, dead, because of her brother. And in consequence, she was now declared queen. Yes, she did want to be queen. But not his way. And her brother, the thoughtful, easy, placid and forgettable Shadowhawk, killing their mother? Unthinkable. But that's what happened. "General, put a bounty on his head. And get the army ready for a search."

As the last two days flew by, he had almost reached the Ice Kingdom. With the sun setting behind him, he flew on. He looked down. The landscape of the desert seemed very small. The clouds below him soon hid it. Looking forward, he caught the glimpse of a white peak. _Not much further_ he told himself. Then his mind felt like it was being smashed. He roared in surprise and pain. The world suddenly lost color and faded into nothing as he felt himself plummet to the ground.

There! A small flicker of light! As he opened his eyes, he found himself standing in a cave of ice. It was semicircular in shape, but in the middle laid the remains of a dragon skeleton. _How did I get here? And whose remains are those?_ He went up to the remains and was just about to touch them when a dragon landed in the front of the cave. He looked to see that it was himself.

The general walked out into the cold and breezy air. He was both happy and disappointed at the same time. Looking at Ironlock, his right-hand dragon, he said: "I want all of our search party out there." Ironlock nodded and flew off. The general a little later stood in front of the army. "We are searching for the murderer of the queen, the prince Shadowhawk. He is a slippery one, so be sharp. Form up!" he shouted, and they divided themselves into six ranks. "One rank for each kingdom. I will go with the Icewing rank. We will catch him, and bring him to justice. But remember this: I want him alive."

He continued to stare at himself. _How is this possible?_ The other continued to move into the cave. _He can't see me? So this looks like the future. But I don't remember entering the twilight zone._ He was about to speak when, once again, his head was smashed and he entered the realm of the unconsciousness. Shadowhawk woke up and realized that he was freezing. As he looked around, it dawned on him that he had crashed into a snow bank. He counted himself lucky for landing there. Rising up, he shook the snow off himself. _Oh, I know what that was! It was a vision! No wonder it hurt my head that much! Well, I know now that I have to find and go to that cave._ But he froze when he heard the sound of flapping wings that sounded like they were getting closer. _Oh, by the moons, have they found me already?_ To his relief, it was only two Icewings on patrol. _Well, thank goodness I brought what I needed._ In a small pouch he had on him he produced a gold ring and slipped it onto a talon. They both landed in front of him.

"I beg your pardon, but what is a member of the third circle doing near the border? Is there something wrong?" one said.  
"Is there something wrong? Yes, there is obviously something wrong. You two. I order you to go back and continue your surveillance route without knowing I was here. It is important confidential business." Comatose replied.  
"But how do we know we aren't being fooled?" the other said. Comatose gave them a serious look.  
"Because if you tell anyone, the queen will have your head. And you know I tell the truth. If you chose not to heed my warning, well, you know what might happen." The Icewings gulped and flew away without another word. _Well, that should give me some time. And now that I am an Icewing, the conditions are more bearable._

It had appeared to be hours when he spotted an azure haze in the far distance. _That can only mean one thing._ Excitedly, he sped toward it. When he, at last, reached his destination, he came upon the ice cave that he had seen in his vision. He took off his ring, putting it back into the pouch. Slowly walking into the cave, he saw the bones of the dragon. As he did in his vision, he slowly crept up to it and was about to touch it (and he didn't know why), when another dragon landed in front of the cave.

"You do know that will be you in a few moments." A deep and familiar voice said.  
"General Blackscar", Shadowhawk said as he turned to meet his foe. "Are you here for the queen or for yourself?" Blackscar gave a menacing grin.  
"Well, I am here for both and the master." _The master?_ "You know, you are a very hard dragon to track, and I am one of Phyrria's best trackers. So I congratulate you."  
"So have you come here to kill me?" Shadowhawk asked.  
"That is a very good question," Blackscar responded, "But one that does not need answering." In a flash, Blackscar jumped straight at Shadowhawk. In surprise, he tucked himself with his wings as Blackscar just missed him overhead. Quickly recovering, the general sprang at him low this time and violently tackled him to the ground.  
"You were never a good fighter. Always escaping somewhere else." Blackscar looked down at a struggling Shadowhawk and brought a claw down to his eye. "Do you know where I got these scars? No?" Shadowhawk shook his head. He had always wondered that. The general had four scars from the top of his head all the way down to his nose.

"When I was a young dragonet, life was a whole lot simpler. Until the day my father suddenly went crazy. Before my own eyes, I saw him kill my mother. I thought he was going to eat her, he was so mad. But he turned his eyes to me and said: 'Come and join your mother.' I was terrified. Just as I was fleeing, he managed to swipe at my head. These scars are a reminder of what life took from me; so I, in turn, will take away life.

"I fled out of the house and had collapsed. When I woke up, I found myself at the palace. I asked the dragons who were taking care of me what happened to my father. They said that in a seemingly demented state, he walked off a cliff and had plunged into the sea, never to be seen again. So I was raised in the palace by the queen. She and the master were the ones who made me the best I could be. I rose in the ranks quickly. I came to realize that I loved the queen. If you want to know what she was like, well, think of the opposite of your dead mother.

"The queen was a warmonger; trying to slowly capture all of Phyrria. In this process, she made me a general, and we were very successful, having conquered one-third of Phyrria. But after only two years of ruling and conquest, she died of a sudden illness. It was a heavy blow for me. Since she didn't have any heirs, a new queen was decided. Her name was Oblate. And she destroyed everything the previous queen and I worked so hard for.

"She was all about peace and restored Phyrria back to what it once was. And everyone had forgotten what happened before. Everyone except me. I believed we could have conquered it all. But now, I couldn't do anything. I was infuriated, but couldn't show it. So I served Oblate for thirty years, when, with a little help from the master, I finally got my chance to get rid of her." Abruptly, the rare red wine had a significance.  
"You poisoned her!" Shadowhawk exclaimed.  
"Oh yes. You are very observant. And since you are so observant, you must also know that the master and I will help your sister rule the kingdom the way it should be, without you interfering. And speaking of poisoning, lucky for you, I don't have to do it to you." Just before Blackscar could strike him for the final blow, Shadowhawk had slipped on the ring. "And I don't have to poison you either."

With the ring on, Shadowhawk's scales rapidly turned white and his eyes total sky blue. His body grew bigger and with spikes. He had turned into an Icewing. Blackscar realized this too late. Comatose sucked in and blew out a deadly frost breath right in front of the general's face. Blackscar tried to scream. But only a ghastly gargling sound came out. He stood up and clutched at his throat as his mouth and throat turned white. He fell and thrashed about on the ground; then all was still. _I just killed my first dragon, and I fell horrible. But it was justice, right?_ Shadowhawk removed the ring and looked at the dead body. Horrible or not horrible, it was still gross. Blackscar's body suddenly rose into the air. _What the...definatly horrible!_ The eyes opened and they were purple! They seemed to look straight into Shadowhawk's soul. The body spoke, but it was a different voice. A very dark voice.

"That was truly spectacular Shadowhawk, it truly was. Defeating one of my high-ranking officials is no small feat. And you are wondering who I am. Well, you won't know. His loss is a pity. But we will enjoy more games, I can promise you. And as a prize for doing so well, I will tell you where your father is: on an isle. This isle is called the Isle of the Soulless, where my devoted followers meet. Figure that out. But until then, goodbye!" And the general's body dropped back to the ground like it was before. _So someone is toying with history right now and is having fun doing it._ _And General Blackscar called him "the master". This "master" mentioned that he had control over a secret sect, where they meet at a place called the Isle of the Soulless. If this "master" wants a game, he shall get one._

 **Thirty Years Later**

Vigilance sat on her throne, annoyed at her subjects, annoyed at everything. The events that happened thirty years ago still annoyed her. Back then, death was a main theme. First, her father, Windshadow, killed mysteriously in the Ice Kingdom. Then her mother, Queen Oblate, killed by her brother, Shadowhawk, who was killed by General Blackscar (whose image still gave her the creeps), who died by an Icewing, though the Icewings deny this. After a few years of ruling, she had learned not to trust anyone. That trust was lost when her family died.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the groaning of the hall doors being swung open. From there emerged four guards who surrounded a Nightwing and an Icewing. _Another threatening proposition from Diamond?_ she sighed. The dragons marched to the throne. The Nightwing she recognized as Foeslayer, a smart dragon whom she had met a few times. The Icewing...

"Queen Vigilance, I am Prince Arctic. I seek shelter in your kingdom." This seemed a little suspicious.  
"Why do you seek shelter here?" Vigilance asked.  
"My mother, Queen Diamond, does not appreciate my love choice, to tell you the truth, your majesty. I wish to remain in the Night Kingdom and to have Foeslayer as my mate, with your permission." Queen Diamond's son. How interesting. And wanting to mate with a different tribe? There could be the possibility of a hybrid. Something was definitely interesting here. And she felt this Icewing, somehow, would help change Phyrria. _There does need to be some change in Phyrria. And this Icewing and Nightwing are going to help that._  
"Of course you can stay, and as long as you want. But remember, one slip up, and there is no more." She tried to keep a dignified voice. As they walked away, she smiled with secret glee. Rumors spread around the room.

* * *

 **Shadowhawk Will Return**

* * *

Thank you for all who have read this, and for your patience! I need some feedback on if I should continue with this, so that would be helpful. See ya!


End file.
